


【永研】主人要吃饭后甜点吗

by tuliparudolf



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 东京喰种
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Sex, M/M, Sexual Dysfunction, french maid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuliparudolf/pseuds/tuliparudolf
Summary: 金木研决定给永近英良一个特殊的生日礼物。





	【永研】主人要吃饭后甜点吗

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界喰种，同居交往设定。

当听到钥匙开门的声音时，金木就知道肯定是永近回来了。他咽了咽口水，有些紧张地最后检查了一遍自己的衣着，并回想所有的东西是否都已经准备完毕的时候，永近推门走了进来。  
“欢迎回家，主人。”金木有些不自在地鞠了个躬。  
永近愣了一秒，退回门外“砰”地一声关上门，然后重新用钥匙把门打开，金木还保持着鞠躬的姿势，面色通红，眼神迷茫地看着他。  
“灾难。”永近看着身上穿着黑白相间的女仆装和及膝的白色长筒棉袜，头上戴着黑色猫耳，一边眼睛被棉质眼罩遮住的金木，从一片空白的脑子里刮出这两个字。苍天啊！他是穿越到什么奇怪的galgame游戏了吗？  
金木在有些为难地搅了搅手指，最终还是走上前把愣在门口的永近肩上的包拿下来放到旁边的架子上，然后转过身向餐厅走去：“请主人先用餐，我去为主人放水洗澡。”  
永近脱掉鞋跟在金木身后，看着他背部随着动作不断颤抖的白色蝴蝶结，神情还是有点恍惚。“金木，你这是……”听到永近的问话，金木连脖子都开始泛红了，他落荒而逃一样冲进了卫生间，永近只得一脸懵逼地坐在餐桌前，看着面前丰盛的晚餐，深呼吸了一口气，忍不住喃喃自语：“今天是圣诞节吗？”  
吃完过于丰盛的晚餐，永近意料之中地没有在卫生间里找到金木，只看到了放好的洗澡水和准备好的衣服，不禁松了一口气，如果金木真的还要帮自己洗澡的话他都不知道该怎么办好了。  
永近将整个人浸泡进温度适宜的热水中，痴痴地笑了起来。虽然今天一整天都没有在学校看到金木时已经让他有了点心理准备，但是他实在没有想到居然是这样的生日礼物，以金木的性格做到这个份上真是难为他了啊。想到金木发红的耳朵和脸，以及不敢直视自己的眼睛，要不是在浴缸里，永近都想打几个滚，啊~猫耳女仆装的金木真的是可爱到爆炸！能够看到金木这样的一面，当初能一时冲动向金木告白真的是太好了！顺带一提，今天是他们在一起交往的第七个月。  
永近心情舒爽地洗完澡，心里暗暗期待金木还没有把女仆装脱下来，可以让自己拍几张照片，这样的珍贵时刻必须好好收藏！然而他在家里走了一圈，并没有在金木的房间里看到他，厨房和书房也没有金木的踪迹，他看了看自己紧闭的房门，不可避免地咽了今天的第二次口水，喂喂，不会吧。从来没有出过错的第六感在此时发出了红色预警，永近甚至觉得自己的手心在出汗，他紧张地把左手在裤子上擦了擦，推开了房门，一个穿戴整齐的金木像受惊的小兔子一样直起背，他双腿分开跪坐在永近的床上，手捏着裙子的下摆，放在两条大腿中间的缝隙位置，像是已经排练了千百遍一样脱口而出：“主人要吃饭后甜点吗？”  
永近觉得自己的呼吸要停止了。  
虽然有很多疑问想要问出口，但是面对男朋友将自己像一个礼物一样包装好送到你的床上时，你还问东问西，就不是一个正常男人啊！永近向每张在夜晚壮烈牺牲的卫生纸起誓，他绝对是个正常男人。他爬上床坐在金木面前，将裙摆从对方的手里解放出来，温柔地看向金木灰色的眼睛。“金木，我很高兴。”  
永近英良和金木研相识十多年，稳定交往半年，却连垒都还没上过是有原因的，最大的原因就是：金木不愿意。永近也隐晦地问过金木原因，但是金木并没有回答，他也不愿意逼迫金木，因此再也没有提过这件事。所以尽管在外面见人就放闪光弹，收获了亲友满满的怨念，永近和金木却还没有做过比接吻和拥抱更进一步的行为。不管是因为什么理由，金木可以为自己跨过这道坎，都让永近心中最柔软的一处像被轻轻吻过一样绽放出巨大的喜悦。  
永近伸手摘下金木的眼罩，金木本想阻止，但在听到“你在我面前不需要掩饰”时放弃了行动，乖乖地任由永近将眼罩和被拆掉外包装的安全套以及润滑剂一起放到床头柜上，然后吻上了自己的眼睛。金木感觉到永近捧着自己的脸，嘴唇轻柔地落在自己的额头，鼻尖和嘴角，背后的蝴蝶结也被松开，白色的丝带滑落到大腿位置，礼物被拆掉了第一条封带，他有些紧张地抓住了永近身上的体恤衫。  
“现在知道不好意思了？”永近用额头抵着金木，语气戏谑，带着与平日不同的沙哑。“我啊，真的都要被金木吓死了，没想到金木突然这么放得开。”金木捏着永近衣服的手有些发抖，但他还是装作气势汹汹地回敬道：“你到底拆不拆礼物！不拆我就回去睡觉了！”  
“拆！拆！”永近大笑着抱住了金木，偏着头含住了金木的耳垂，“那我要开动了哦。”  
直到永近拉开女仆装的拉链，让裙子层层叠叠落在金木身边，吻上金木赤裸的肩膀时，金木都表现得紧张却温顺，即便是永近用舌头舔弄他胸前的茱萸时，金木也只是像小动物一样细细地抽了几口气，更加用力地攥紧了永近胸前的布料。然而当永近的手贴着金木的腹部伸进那一堆布料里，想要抚慰他的前端的时候，金木却像是突然从欲望中苏醒一样以绝对超过人类的速度（用上了喰种的力量）抓住了永近的手。永近能够感觉得到金木的害怕顺着被握住的手传递过来，然而金木却一反常态地有些急切地吻上他，抓着他的手慢慢地移到自己身后，贴着顺滑的肌肤一起钻入了那一片神秘的伊甸园。  
“请、请主人享用我。”  
永近毫无阻碍地感受着手下来自肌肤的触感和温度，感觉有人往自己脑子里粗暴地塞了一颗炸弹然后引爆了它——金木，在一套保守又可爱的女仆装下面，没穿内裤。  
It’s toooooooooo much！永近的脑子在尖叫，但这个时候谁还在乎可怜的脑子呢？他有些急切地拿过润滑剂的瓶子，将带着草莓香气的润滑液倒在手上，然后一只手抱住金木，滑腻的手指伸进堆落的裙子里抚摸上那圆润的弧度。“金木，你确定吗？”感觉到搁在自己肩膀上的脑袋微不可查地点头，永近将食指缓缓挤入那个紧致的小口。  
太紧了。永近抽了一口气，轻轻吻上金木的耳廓，湿润炙热的气息喷到金木的耳朵里。  
“放轻松，来，深呼吸。”  
感受到紧贴着的胸膛夸张的起伏，永近终于感觉到那死死咬住自己的软肉放松了一点，他从金木耳后的肌肤一直舔舐到脖子，另一只手顺着脊柱上下摩挲，将食指又推进去了一点。金木忍不住发出带着疼痛的细小哼声，永近更加不敢冒进，空闲的手滑过紧致的腰部，按摩着金木的腹肌，然后再次顺着腹部把手伸进那一堆布料之中。毕竟对于男人来说，前面才是高潮点。  
这一次金木并没有阻止，他似乎所有的感官都集中在了身后，内壁生涩地一吸一放，有意识地讨好着永近的手指。然而面对金木的配合，永近已经没有心思开心了，因为他摸到，金木的前端，没有勃起——金木，没有兴奋。一盆凉水从天而降，将永近烧得火热的心扑灭，他将手指抽了出来，震惊地拉开两个人的距离，看向金木清明的眼睛，金木的脸不知道是因为疼痛还是因为秘密被揭露而一片惨白。  
“金木，如果你不愿意的话也没关系的，我不想勉强你。”永近退开了一点，有些挫败地准备下床去卫生间自己解决，然而金木却慌乱地拉住了他的手臂，因为着急甚至没有控制住自己的力道。  
“不是的！我、我很想和英做爱，但是……”金木愧疚地低下头，黑色的刘海遮住了他的眼睛。“我是个性冷淡。我从来都没有兴奋过。我也怀疑过自己的身体是不是有问题而偷偷去过医院，但是医生说我身体没有问题，是因为心理的原因。”  
“可是我明明、明明也很想和英做爱啊，那天晚上我站在卫生间门口，听到英一边……一边叫着我的名字，就超希望自己能够在英身边。”一滴眼泪落到床单上，金木的声音有些哽咽，“我想让英因为我快乐，可是我还是让英失望了，英一定会讨厌身为男朋友却无法勃起的我吧。”  
“金木……”所以这就是原因，永近想。因为不想让他失望所以一直拒绝亲密的举动，因为不想让他一直失望所以勉强自己讨好他。永近抬起金木的脸，一滴泪珠还挂在他的睫毛上，他咬着唇，眼圈有些发红。永近用没有润滑液的手刮了一下金木鼻子，无可奈何地叹气：“你啊，真是个大傻瓜。”他怎么可能会讨厌金木呢？  
永近重新燃起了斗志，帮助自己的男朋友找回性欲可是身为一个男友的重大使命啊！他亲了亲金木往下撇的嘴角，拉着他的手隔着宽松的裤子按向自己的勃起。  
“那金木先帮帮我好不好？”永近撅起嘴，像小孩子一样向金木撒娇，说出来的话却让人脸红心跳。“它都硬得发疼了，需要金木的抚慰呢~”  
金木的脸因为永近露骨的话再一次充血，但他还是仔细回忆了看过的“教育片”，试探性地握住了永近的分身。尽管隔着两层布料，那火热的温度依然让金木的手指发烫，明明是身为男人都有的东西，可是金木却感觉那变硬的柱体在此时仿佛一块烙铁，那是和他以前抚摸自己时完全不同的温度和坚硬，一想到永近会因为自己的行为获得极致的快乐，金木的心里仿佛有一颗喜悦的种子，正在试图突破心脏，从胸膛开出花来。  
金木的手指沿着永近坚挺的柱身向下抚摸，一直滑到底端，轻轻地揉搓起两旁的囊袋。尽管金木的动作满是生涩，连永近平时自我抚慰的水平都达不到，但他还是因为这只手的主人不可抑制地呼吸急促起来。金木揉了两下，拉着永近的裤子想要将外裤和内裤一起脱下来，永近也抬起身子配合他，一直被压抑的欲望终于重见天日，兴奋地吐出几口透明的液体。金木用手指将那液体在顶端抹开，然后低下头，似乎想要含住它。这突如其来的举动吓得永近伸手按住金木向下压的肩膀，阻止他的行为，柱身因为惊吓抽搐了一下。  
“金木，我不需要你这么做。”永近面带严肃地望向金木的眼睛，对方的手还放在他的勃起上，脸红得滴血。  
“可是，我看到视频里面都会……”  
“你已经做得很好了，不用勉强自己。”永近看到金木恨不得把头埋进胸口的鸵鸟样子，忍不住笑了起来。“金木用手就已经让我很兴奋了哦。”他顺着金木的肩膀向上抚摸，然后滑到对方的脖子后面轻轻摩挲着，示意金木抬起头看着自己。  
“金木偷偷看过视频教程了吧，今天就让你的男朋友来验收一下手活的学习成果怎么样？”一想到金木会一个人偷偷在卧室里，害羞地戴着耳机强迫自己看小黄片，而当时的自己可能就在隔壁，永近就觉得被金木握住的地方都要烧起来了。  
金木听了永近的话，像是终于下定了决心一般，微微偏过头使脖子离开对方因为激动而微汗的手心，掀开永近的衣服，俯身吻上他的胸口。他伸出舌尖，像小猫一样小心翼翼地舔了舔永近胸前的突起，然后学着记忆里视频中的动作，用唇包裹住那小小的颗粒，轻轻地吸吮。他的一只手撑着身体，另一只手圈住永近的坚挺，开始上下撸动。金木闭着眼睛，舌尖一路从胸前滑到肚脐，在永近的皮肤上留下一条湿漉漉的痕迹，然后唇舌绕着永近的肚脐画圈。  
从永近的视角只能看到一个黑色的脑袋像小动物一样在自己的肚子前面拱来拱去，本来是有些搞笑的画面，但从身体传来的快感却让永近已经没有余力去吐槽了。他不得不承认，不管是在哪个方面，金木研都是一个学霸。  
永近向后撑住身体，忍不住呻吟起来。这和他幻想时的感受完全不同。金木比幻想中的他更加青涩，却也更加大胆，他的技巧虽然生疏，却有着初学者的探索精神，不停地变换着（有时甚至是很奇怪的）手法，试图给永近带来更强烈的快感。当他感觉到金木的手掌按着自己的胸膛，像小猫一样用牙齿轻咬着自己的下巴时，这才想起来，这个正在给他带来快乐的人不仅是他的男朋友，还是一个会吃人的喰种，但这个想法只让永近更加兴奋起来，就连没有被金木碰到的肌肤也泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，他觉得自己快要坚持不住了——“英，你觉得舒服吗？”他听到金木带着期待的声音在耳边响起——他坚持不住了。一股白浊洒在金木握着炙热的手上，永近向后瘫倒，眼神溃散的看着天花板，心想自己的一世英名怕是要不保了。  
永近发泄过后的性器在金木的手里渐渐疲软下来，乳白的液体仿佛还带着他体内的温度，灼烧着金木的皮肤。金木忍不住抬起手，轻轻地嗅了嗅。  
英高潮之后的味道……好像更香了。  
金木看着永近泄气一般躺在床上，胸膛急促地起伏，头发因为汗水黏在额头，露出餍足的表情，人类肉体成熟的香味扑鼻而来，心里突然一跳，一股热流涌向下腹。  
“英……”永近原本还在神游天外，男生发泄之后总会有“贤者时间”嘛，然而金木的声音还是唤回了永近已经飘向外太空的神智。他撑着身体坐了起来，衣服因为他的动作从脖子处滑落，盖住了金木舔咬出来的红痕。金木跪坐在他面前，没有完全脱掉的女仆装还堆在他的身边，黑色的猫耳因为刚才的动作掉落在了一旁，他面带潮红，眼睛带着哭过的湿润，像小鹿一样亮晶晶地看着自己。  
“我好像……有反应了。”  
“什么？”永近将这句话在因为快感而变得迟钝的大脑里回放了两遍，才明白金木的意思。“你是说你勃起了？！”  
“嗯……”金木掩在衣服下面的大腿有些局促地夹紧，然后很快放开。“感觉……好奇怪……”  
“哇哦！真的吗？给我看看！”  
“英你不要突然动手动脚啦！”金木阻止了永近试图掀开裙子的动作，含羞带怒地瞪了他一眼。然而永近却抱住金木用头蹭他的颈窝，看上去乱翘的头发实际上异常柔软，像小刷子一样撩拨得金木心痒痒的。“什么嘛，金木现在害羞起来了吗？刚刚明明表现得很好嘛，我都给你看过摸过了，金木也让我看看嘛~”  
“没、没有不让英看啦！”说出这句话时，金木差点咬到自己的舌头。永近突然直起身，装作正襟危坐的样子，眼里的戏谑却怎么都掩盖不住。“那我准备好了哦，既然金木不愿意让我动手就自己脱给我看吧。”  
“什么——”  
“金木不是说要让我看吗？”永近努力克制住自己不要露出恶作剧的笑容，可是这样逗弄金木真的是太有趣了！“我真的超想看哦，金木为我勃起的样子。”  
或许是刚刚的那一番性事让金木稍微放下了点顾虑，他犹豫了一下，抬起身子把腿移到身前，抱着自己的双膝将裙子全部脱了下来叠放在床边。永近不由得摒住了呼吸，不管是在梦里幻想了多少回，这是他第一次亲眼看到这份光景，梦里再香艳的画面也比不上现在——金木全身上下只穿着及膝的白色长筒棉袜，透过并起的膝盖和叉开的双脚形成的三角区域，永近可以清晰地看到那一片幽深丛林里，羞涩抬头的欲望。  
“金木……你这样好美。”永近无意识地呼唤着金木的名字，爬到对方的身边，从后面抱住了他，刚刚发泄过的地方再次立了起来。他炙热的气息喷在金木的脖子上，一只手顺着金木的腰腹向下抚摸，轻轻握住对方的勃起。  
“不、不要用美来形容我啦，你那是什么奇怪的形容词……”  
明明从食物链来说他才是捕食者的那一方，然而此时金木却有久违的被猎食者盯上的错觉，他从来没有见过永近这样具有攻击性的样子。他被永近强势地圈在怀内，重要的部位被掌控住，仿佛已是对方的囊中之物，即将被饥饿又隐忍的野兽吃掉。  
“金木不是性冷淡吗，为什么会勃起呢？是因为看到了我吗？”永近的声音犹如引诱浮士德的魔鬼，哄骗着金木吐出他难以启齿的欲望。“是因为我高潮的样子吗？是因为我在射精的时候叫着金木的名字吗？是因为我是金木情欲的开关吗？呐，告诉我好不好？”只要一想到性冷淡的金木因为他而兴奋的样子，永近就觉得他快要压抑不住内心膨胀的喜悦和被扫进阴暗角落的占有欲了——金木的性快感是他的，金木只为了他而勃起。  
永近的双臂在此时仿佛无法穿越的牢笼，不容置疑地将金木锁在怀里，蓄势待发的勃起抵着他的后腰，火热的温度以及从前端传来的从未体会过的快感让他腰一软，向后倒在了永近的胸膛上。与平日完全不同的危险声线仿佛恶魔的触须，从耳朵钻进脑子里，掌控住了金木的理智。  
“是……是因为……”金木喘息着，声音因为快感和即将吐出的羞耻话语而沙哑。“是因为看到了英为我而高潮的样子……”  
“我想为英带来快乐。”金木抓住了永近的手臂，试图阻止自己就这样滑落进欲望的深渊。  
“英为我付出了那么多，却什么都不要。如果我可以在性上满足英的话，就可以回报一点点了。”   
“我知道的，英一直忍得很辛苦吧，却还是为了任性的我而勉强自己。”金木捂住了脸，却仍感觉有热流在眼中汇聚。  
“我能做的就只有这么一点了。”  
一股白浊喷涌而出，洒在了前方的床单上，金木迎来了人生中的第一次高潮。  
果然金木还是会在意这种事吗？永近无可奈何地在心里叹了一口气，将手在床单上擦干净。  
“我明白了，既然这是金木的感谢的话，那我就不客气地收下了。”  
金木双眼失神，还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，任由永近将他放倒，然后看着永近脱掉仅存的上衣俯身吻住了自己。  
这和过去他们之间的任何一种吻都不同。永近的舌头强势地伸进来，卷着金木的舌头起舞。肉的香味以及灵活的舌尖挑逗着他的上颚和牙龈，猎物已经将自己送进了捕食者嘴里，捕食者却仿佛失去了咬合的能力，只能无力地张着嘴，迎合着猎物的挑衅。这是一个极其危险的吻，在他们过去交往的半年里，舌吻从来都是一个禁区，然而今天永近不由分说地打破了这个界限。永近将一条腿伸进金木并拢的双膝中间，膝盖抵着他疲软的性器，然后抓着他的一只手放在自己赤裸的胸前。  
“摸我。”永近的眼里暗藏着黑色的欲望之火，将他的眼睛烧得闪闪发亮。“我喜欢你摸我。”  
金木闻言羞赧地闭上了眼睛，手顺从地在永近的身上游走。然而永近却亲了一下他的眼角，勾起了一个意味不明的笑。“睁开眼睛，金木。我要你看着我为你兴奋的样子，你喜欢这个，不是吗？”金木不由自主地睁开眼睛，对上了永近带着侵略性的目光。这样的英从来没有见过，但是……他喜欢，他喜欢看到，英为了他而沉迷欲望的样子。金木稍微撑起一点身子，永近也配合他直起身，任由对方的视线从自己脖子上的吻痕一直向下移动，直到金木看到永近的分身对着他的小腹高高翘起，仿佛男人的宣战。  
永近感觉到，膝盖抵着的那块瘫软的肉渐渐硬了起来。他低下头吻上金木的锁骨，试图利用丰富的理论知识给怀里的喰种留下一个吻痕。因为身体恢复能力的不同，金木可以轻而易举地给永近留下各种各样激烈的吻痕和咬痕，而对于永近来说却难于登天。啊……果然还是不行吗？看着那一点红痕迅速消失，永近在心里挫败地叹气，转而向胸前的茱萸发起攻击。被调动起情欲的金木急促地喘息着，收紧了挂在永近脖子上的手臂，抬起穿着长筒棉袜的小腿蹭了蹭他赤裸的后腰。  
金木的耳朵红得滴血，他将头埋进永近的头发里，呼吸着淡淡的洗发水味道和那带着情欲的肉香味，不由自主地咽了一下口水。怀里的这个人……好香。就算不可以吃掉，也是他的，只属于他的猎物。他学着“教育片”里看到的动作抬起下身，色情地用坚硬的性器摩擦着永近的大腿。  
“英……我想要你。”  
永近没有开口，却用行动回复了金木的请求。他伸手握住金木勾着自己的小腿，在摸到棉袜时愣了一下，似乎这才想起它的存在。他眨了眨眼，偏过头咬住棉袜的边缘，用舌头搔弄金木的膝窝。金木不堪其痒，反射性地想要踢腿，忽然想起永近的头就在旁边，又堪堪停住了动作。  
“英……”金木羞耻又难耐地躺倒在床上，忍不住拱起了腰，小幅度地扭动着，发泄着自己的不满。永近的舌头终于从膝窝离开，一路向下咬住了大腿内侧的嫩肉，用牙齿轻轻地研磨。  
“金木穿着及膝袜的样子好美。”永近的声音从金木的私处传来，然而金木已经没有余力去反驳永近了。  
“金木的性器就在我的脸旁边哦，热热的，感觉贴着的那边脸都要烧起来了。”  
“看到金木现在的样子，我的下面硬得都快要爆炸了呢。”永近用下流话挑逗着金木的情欲，一只手悄悄伸到他的身后，感受着那张小嘴不规律的收缩。  
可以了！永近心里的小人兴奋地比了个yes，伸手去拿开封了的润滑剂。永近会说这些话刺激金木是有原因的，显然相比一般的男生，金木更需要的是心理上的性刺激。既然他会因为自己高潮的样子而“治好”了多年的性冷淡，那么如果在性事中更加明确地表达自己的感受，或许能对金木达到比动作更强的抚慰效果，事实也的确如此。正如永近所说，他的下面都快要爆炸了，但是金木的身体明显还没有准备好，如果贸然行动可能会让他受伤，因此即便是忍到阳痿，他也得让金木完全兴奋起来。  
永近抬起金木的双腿将枕头垫在他的腰下，再一次把润滑液倒在手上，食指缓缓推进那个紧致的甬道。这一次比第一次的尝试要好多了，金木明显放松了许多，笨拙地收缩着附近的肌肉，企图将永近的手指吞到身体里面去。永近将食指完全推进去后，开始模仿性交的动作抽插起来。  
金木吸了一口气，咬住了自己的手背。当亲身体验时，金木才发现身后被侵犯的感觉并不像他所以为的那样美好，甚至有些怪异，毕竟那个地方从人体构造来说并不具备承担性爱的功能，不过由于永近的动作温柔，他也并没有感受到过多的疼痛。况且只要一想到永近接下来的要做的事情，金木的脚趾都因为兴奋忍不住蜷缩起来。  
含在金木体内的手指不知不觉又增加了两根，润滑液混着肠液在里面翻搅，发出咕啾的水声。随着抽插的动作越来越流畅，永近抽出了湿漉漉的三根手指，拿起旁边的安全套拆开，手法熟练地戴在了已经蓄势待发的勃起上。为了能在第一次中有最好的表现，他平日里的练习可不是白练的啊。  
“金木，我要开始了哦。”  
金木偏过头，用鼻子哼了一声以示回答。永近坏笑着在金木的侧脸上“吧唧”亲了一下，把金木的腿摆成M状，双腿岔开从对方的膝弯下穿过，将炙热缓缓挤进那个已经准备完毕的入口。即使已经做过充分的扩张，进入的过程也并不轻松，当两个人完全贴合在一起的时候，永近发出了一声喟叹，然后小幅度地抽动起来。  
“金木的里面好热，我感觉自己都快要化掉了呢。”永近嬉笑地舔咬着金木的膝盖，感觉到温暖的肉壁被自己撑开，加快了身下的速度。“金木的身体包裹着我，咬得我好舒服。”  
金木忍不住发出了呻吟，空闲的那只手抓住床单。“不要……不要说这么难为情的话……”  
“可是金木喜欢对吧，兴奋得恨不得把我的勃起全部吸进去不是吗？”  
金木呜咽了一声，小穴忍不住收紧，然后感受着体内的甬道被身上的男人一点点操开。永近换了一个角度，更深地往里面挺，粗长的性器顶到了手指无法到达的地方。  
“啊哈——”  
金木的腰突然弹了一下，发出一声短促的尖叫。是这里吗……永近顿了一下，然后更加猛烈地冲击着那一个点，从下体不断传来的快感让金木没有余力再咬住手背，他的牙齿逐渐松开，却仍闭着嘴，在永近的坚挺戳到那个点时发出闷哼，偶尔泄露出一两声呻吟。  
永近突然放慢了动作，他将金木攥着床单的手指一点点掰开，与他十指相扣，轻轻吻上他的指节。“金木，为我叫出来。”  
金木被扣住的那只手僵硬了一瞬，然后他张开嘴，发出了濒死动物般的呜咽。永近俯下身，用自己的舌头勾住了那隐藏在唇间里的小舌，与怀里的人交换着唾液，然后握住软成一滩水的腰，重新加快了速度。  
“啊、啊——太快了！不要、停——”金木嘴上说着推拒的话，双腿却紧紧地夹着永近，像是要把他更加拉向自己。  
“金木还真是口是心非啊~”永近重重撞击着那个奇异的点，然后毫无预兆地抽了出来，骤然的空虚让金木的臀部情不自禁地向前蹭了蹭，似乎在挽留那让人又爱又恨的坚挺。永近换了一个姿势，把金木从床上捞起来，然后让他跨在自己分开的大腿上，扶着自己的肩膀慢慢坐下去。一开始金木还有些不敢动，但在永近的安抚下深呼吸了几次后，还是一点点把巨大的欲望吃了进去。  
稍微适应了一下后，永近握着金木紧致的腰腹，让金木抱着自己的脖子，开始律动起来。这个动作对于双方来说都是巨大的体力消耗，但也可以达到其他姿势到不了深度，况且……永近贴着金木的胸口闭上眼睛，感受着剧烈的心跳声隐隐传来，与自己的心跳合二为一。  
“啊哈——太、太深了——”永近的炙热在金木的体内横冲直撞，仿佛要一直捅到他的胃里。金木抱着怀里的人，对方的汗水因为剧烈的动作被甩到了他的脸上，他伸出舌头舔了舔飞溅到嘴角的那一滴，属于永近的味道在味蕾上绽放开来。  
这是他的猎物。是他的，他的，他的。金木突然张开了赫眼，抱着永近，一口咬在他的肩膀上，却又在尝到甜甜的鲜血味道后松开牙齿，用舌尖舔舐着伤口，将渗出来的血液一滴不剩地卷入口中，合着唾液吞吃入腹。  
肩上突如其来的疼痛和被捕食者锁定的危险气息让永近忍不住浑身泛起鸡皮疙瘩，他更加激烈地向金木的体内冲刺，仿佛要将怀内的喰种钉死在自己的性器上。  
“金木……”永近声音沙哑地叫着金木的名字，金木突然毫无预兆地颤抖了一下，精液喷洒在永近的腹部，内壁突如其来的紧缩也让永近一时不察，尽数射出。  
两个人保持着相连的姿势一起瘫倒在床上，永近的脸还埋在金木的胸口，他发出粗重的呼吸声，然后突然大笑起来。  
“金、金木！我差点就以为你要把我吃掉了！”  
金木这才从高潮的余韵中回过神来，伸手捂住自己还没有收回去的赫眼，脸色顿时变得苍白。然而永近不由分说地拉开了金木的手，抚着他的脸颊，温柔地吻上他的赫眼。  
“不用在意它，我知道你不会的。”   
况且假如真的到了那一天，他也绝对不能害怕，因为他知道，金木一定会比他更加害怕。

FIN.

 

附赠一个在群里讨论“对于喰种来说人类的精液会不会好吃”时冒出来的石乐志小剧场：  
金：今天来检验我的口活学习成果吧！  
英：等等，金木。我在你眼里是块很好吃的肉对吧。  
金：对啊。特别是高潮的时候最好吃。  
英：那你口的时候不会忍不住把我那啥咬掉吗？  
金：……好像有可能诶。  
英：那还是算了，用手就好了哈哈哈哈哈哈  
金：那好吧。  
……  
手活完毕，金木顺手（？）吃了一口精液，露出餍足的表情。  
英：？  
金：……甜的。  
金：还想吃。  
英：！！

最后欢迎使用腾讯QQ的朋友们加入QQ群“永研党相互扶持”：785814194


End file.
